mymonsterrancherfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Isfan/Excited: AR nearly up
So yesterday a whole lot of the Adoption Requests had been addressed. Over 20 in fact. They are addressed in the order that they are received. So many were handled yesterday that there is only one Adoption Request that comes before the Adoption Request for this Wikia! =D I know this Wikia is currently lacking activity, and I don't believe my Blogs are being read by anyone. But on the off-chance any contributors wander by this post, please feel free to post your opinions (good/bad/neutral) to the adoption of this Wikia. How would you feel with me being made an official leader for MMR's Wikia? Anyway, gonna head back to work on the pages. I have a lot left to do. =3 The monster entries are a big part of this Wikia, maybe even over half of the Wikia. But I still have to finish them, and then get to work on everything else. Including: Adventures, Battle Schedules, Techniques, Items (I rue this section), Gifts, .. and I'm sure others I'm not remembering. I also need to gather more information on Combining Results, and post better information on Combining and Age. I also want to create a page for Useful Tips on Rare Breeding, Strong Combining, and Monster Training, as well as maybe some General tips. Until I sit down and compile the info, I wont know if they'll be separate pages or not. I also would like to change up the current layout, but that will take a lot of work. I'd like to replace the current Category pages of Monster Families with normal pages (and change all the relevant links.. which will be a lot!) and then make the Category pages separate so the links at the bottom dont clutter up each page. It will require moving the list of Monster Families to a new page, as well sa the Monster Families themselves. All the links will have to be changed to not include Category. Each Monster Entry will need to change both links in the Info Box, and have their categories added. I'll also want to add a header to each Category. Also, I'd like to add in a "Back to Family" link at the top of each Monster Entry, as well as insert a "Standard Age" line either above or below the Food preferences (I'm thinking below..). I also need to decide how to handle the Age thing, as it can vary depending on how it is trained. I'm thinking perhaps to make it a range, have people add in the earliest and latest they have made their breeds retire. Then people can see how much extra time they can get training their monsters if they raise it kindly. I'll also need help gathering information on EXP per Breeder Rank. With the limited levels available, I've been able to determine that there is no set pattern in how the EXP per rank increases. Plus, I do not remember when certain bonuses were unlocked. It'll be difficult to get the lowest levels, as it's hard to find someone to communicate with before they hit Rank 10, much less Rank 2, to get information on those lower BR-ups. Even harder to find someone willing to record the data, much less someone who doesn't then lose interest and quit. Lots to do.. lots to do... I need to get back to work on this, and I'll be spending a good amount of time on it today. =) Just as soon as I can get to my good computer. x3 Category:Blog posts